hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Collapse Timeline
Following the mass planar destruction known as The Collapse, citizens of the Coalition and surrounding space began to operate with a new numerical system of dates. Resetting to year one, the new era was referred to as Post-Collapse, or PC. 1 BC * Shepard Freeman escapes captivity on Karaxis and finds his way to Kahn, meeting Zeta Wing. Rhett Progmer dies defending the planet from a group of rogue Erachi. ** Rebellion: A Hybrid Story 0 PC *Due to the impending planar collapse, Keryn Renner sacrifices herself to merge all planes together into one super plane. She becomes one with the universe itself, with the Silent Lord being destroyed in the process. This also caused what was referred to as a 'reset' of Enhanced individuals' power levels, essentially leveling the playing field for fighter across the stars. *Massive damage occurs throughout the galaxy, with major planets such as Earth and Mandalore left devastated, as well as the majority of the Coalition's command structure fractured. Aurora Ferran, the highest ranking surviving official, takes command of both Hellcat Squadran and the Coalition, moving the government's capital to Coruscant. *The planet of Kahn is completely destroyed during the Collapse, forcing the civilian colonists and Zeta Wing to relocate to other worlds. Zeta Wing becomes based out of Coruscant, with both Jace Ferran and Katalena Akulov moving to the planet's largest moon, Hesperidium. *A maze of small pocket dimensions, supermassive black holes, and other spacial phenomena form in between the galaxies of the universe, creating a minefield of impassable areas later dubbed the 'Intergalactic Maze'. **Collapse: An Erachi Story 2 PC *Insurgencies begin to flare up across the outer rim worlds of the Coalition. Erachi forces led by Jaina Seaver and Renate are dispatched to manage them one by one. *Zeta Wing begin counter-terrorism operations outside of the full insurgencies, as well as destabilizing smaller governments and warlords. 3 PC *A hive mind species from within the Intergalactic Maze begins attacking Salarian colonies that have been settled just within the Maze's entrance. Coalition leader Aurora Ferran orders her nephew Jace Ferran and the rest of Zeta Wing to investigate the disturbances. ** Retired Coalition General Ryan Ferran, believed to have died on Mandalore during the Collapse, is found alive by Zeta Wing on the outer rim world of Zonju. After learning that he has spent the last three years mapping the Intergalactic Maze for hire, he joins with and assists Zeta Wing as a family favor. ** Retired Hybrid soldier Morrigan Gustafsson, now living on Coruscant as a private investigator, also joins Zeta Wing in their mission. It is later found that her daughter, Arya Gustafsson, stowed away on the ship to join them as well. ** Following missions to multiple colony worlds in the Intergalactic Maze, the combined Zeta Wing force finds their way to the hive mind species homeworld. The force successfully defeats the species, but not until Jace Ferran suffers near fatal injuries. After his evacuation, the remaining forces commit a massive genocide against the species, presumably at the pre-mission orders of Jace himself. ** Katalena Akulov is presented with a child made from both her and Jace's DNA by Enarion. After Jace exited his coma, the couple accepted the child as their own, naming her Rayvn Akulov. Jace and Katalena retire from military work, with both Morrigan and Arya Gustafsson taking their places among Zeta Wing. Samantha Jay takes command of the unit. **Discovery: A Hybrid Story 8 PC * (Insert Here) ** Schism: A Hybrid Story